Life After Death Note
by TomboyishPrincessHikari
Summary: They say if you use a Death Note, you can neither go to Heaven nor Hell. Where does that leave Light Yagami? Now, the Wammy kids and L have to work together to stop him after death.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

It seemed to be just about over. Near had trapped Light Yagami in the Yellow Box warehouse. He had the Death Note, which allowed him to see Ryuk, the Shinigami, and now Teru Mikami, or as Near called him, X-Kira, had just called light God. Everyone was gathered around Light as he broke out laughing.

"Yes, you're right, Near. I am Kira!" Matsuda had gone crazy at that point and started beating Light up. After Matsuda had finally let go of Light, everyone got distracted for a moment when Mikami stabbed himself in the chest with his pen. At that moment, Light pulled out a piece of the Death Note he had hidden on himself, and was about to use his blood to kill Near. Matsuda saw this, and shot Light. Light got away, running while holding his wound, cursing in his head. But what exactly was he cursing about? Was he mad that he failed to defeat Near? Or was he mad that it was taking so long for him to die?

Somewhere, in another world, the one and only L, the world's greatest detective, was watching as all this happened. Since he had died, he was able to learn the truth about the Death Note.

"No! You cannot let him die! He will become unstoppable if you do!" The detective was practically screaming, using more emotion than he ever did when he was alive. But no matter how loud he was, or how much he yelled, he would not be heard. He knew this, that it was too late to communicate with the living, yet he refused to stop trying. He knew that when someone who has used a Death Note dies, they can neither go to Heaven nor Hell. This means they become a Shinigami, or Death God, with their own Death Note to use as they wish. L did not know if Death Gods remember their past- if they all had them- when they are brought into their world. What L DID know, was that either way, Light would become a immortal killing machine. If he remembers, then he would want to kill Near, then kill more lives, innocent or not. If he doesn't remember, he would still look at the world and think about how awful it is, and then get the urge to kill people, and it would start all over. L had to do something, or his, Mello's and Matt's lives would have been for nothing.

"Why can't we just go back?" L looked at the blond haired boy behind him.

"And how do you suppose we do that, Mello?" L knew it was useless. He had tried countless times to get out of that otherworld and get back to Earth. Of course, he always failed.

"There HAS to be someway!" This time, it came from a red-head. "I can't stand it! I mean, I'm happy here and all, but I miss my smokes and my video games! My race car! My poor baby is probably getting junked, or sold to some hookers or something!"

"If you really want to leave, I can help you". L, Mello and Matt all looked at a sweet little girl in a white dress with angel wings.

"Hello Miss Hikari." Hikari was an angel in that world who had passed away long ago. She had shoulder-length strawberry blond hair and bright red eyes. L had thought he knew her from some place, but decided it best not to think about it. "How would you be able to help us?

The angel smiled and said, "With Gods of Death, there are also Gods of Life. There is a King of the Death Gods, and a King of the Life Gods. Of course, the King of Life Gods, is the only one of us actually considered a God. I have been practicing magic, hoping to be able to help my family in the other world, and I think this would be good practice"

"What exactly do ya have in mind?" Mello squinted his eyes at her.

"I can bring all 3 of you back to life."

A/N: Hope ya liked it! My first fanfic! Yay! Btw, Hikari is my OC and will be in other fanfics, but probably not as an angel.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. If I did, Mello, Matt, BB and L wouldn't have died, BB would actually be in the anime, and Light's last name would be Imagay. XD


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: And So It Begins!

"I can bring you 3 back to life" Hikari, the young angel smiled from ear to ear as L, Mello, and Matt seemed to be thinking about whether this is a good idea or not.

"If anyone's going to the other world, it's ME!" Everyone looked at a young man, who looked surprisingly like L, only he had red eyes instead of black eyes. Mello, Matt and Hikari looked back and forth between L and his look-alike.

"Mello, Matt, this is B, the second child who went to Wammy's House. Of course, he's also the first traitor. He was bad enough at Wammy's, but then he ran away and started causing more trouble by killing people in order to make a case that even I could not solve." L then, smirked at B, and continued. "He might have won, but one of my agents, Naomi Misora, found him while he was trying to commit suicide. She wasn't even one of my best agents, and she beat him."

"Shut up! She never would've gotten as far as she did if it weren't for ME giving her hints, if you can even call them that! I was practically telling her I was B! That girl wasn't very smart!"

"Then why did she beat you?" L's smirk grew larger. B just growled.

"Wait, if he's really such a bad person, why is he HERE? I mean, this is Heaven, right?"

"Hmph! If I'm right, you did some pretty bad things, too,...Miheal!" This time it was B who smirked.

"Wha-? How the hell do you know my name!" Mello had never told anyone his name. Only L, and Matt knew it.

"The same reason I'm not trapped in just one world. I'm half Shinigami, thanks to these eyes I was born with. I can see all of your real names." First he looked at L. "L Lawliet" Then at Matt. "Mail Jeevas" And back at Mello. "Miheal Keelh. How else would I know your names if I didn't have Shinigami eyes?"

"Uh, guys? Could you, maybe, have your little reunion later?" It was Hikari's turn to speak. "I have a lot to do, so I can't stay long. If you want me to bring you back to life, I'd have to do it now."

"Are you sure this will work?" L never believed in being able to return after death, but then, he didn't believe Shinigami existed, and he was proven wrong.

"No, but I AM sure that if it fails, it won't hurt you or anything. You'll just go back to the way things are now."

"Hmm...Very well. I wish to try going back. Mello? Matt? What about you two?"

Just like Twins, Mello and Matt said, "Hell yeah!" at the exact same time.

"And what about ME?" B was very annoyed that L didn't even mention him.

"You do realize we're doing this to defeat Light Yagami, right?"

"Well DUH! I want to kick Kira in his wimpy ass! He's the reason I died, remember! He killed me while I was in the slammer! I want him to burn in hell!"

"Dude! We can't just kill him! If he dies, he's gonna become a Shinigami! And the only way to kill a Shinigami, is if they fall in love! That heartless bastard wouldn't fall in love with anyone!" Mello yelled.

Meanwhile, Hikari was getting tired of them fighting, "Gosh! Will they EVER stop bickering? That's it, they are SO dead- I mean, alive." Hikari pulled out a purple notebook. "Lets see...Miheal Keelh...Mail Jeevas...Oh crap! This is the Yaoi Note, not the Life Note!" Hikari put the Yaoi Note away and pulled out a white notebook with Life Note written on the cover in gold letter. "Oh well, I'm sure it won't case any harm...I hope. Anyways...L Lawliet...Miheal Keelh...Mail Jeevas...and Beyond Birthday! There we go! See ya guys!"

The 4 boys looked at Hikari as they noticed they were disappearing. While they were screaming with confusion as to why they were disappearing, an old man ran up Hikari.

"Please, Miss! I want to go too! I NEED to go!"

"Er...I don't know...How exactly would you be able to help them?"

"I can use my Kung-Fu Ninja Skills to help L kick Light's tush! Also, without me, who would make L strawberry short cake?"

Hikari sighed. "Fine, whatever" She writes Watari's real name in the Life note, and he also disappears.

Somewhere in Tokyo city, Near was in a graveyard, looking at the graves of L, Mello, Matt and B, whose grave just so happened to be next to theirs.

"It's too bad they couldn't be here. Although, their deaths were the reason I became the next L. So when I think about it that way, I am rather happy that they are dead. Their loses were mine to gain from. In fact-" At that moment, hands started reaching up out the ground of the graves. Near screamed like a little girl and jumped back. "WHAT THE HELL?" L, Mello, Matt and BB all stuck their heads out of the ground, coughing and gagging.

"Ugh! They just HAD to bury us in dirt, didn't they?" Mello screamed, as he spit dirt out of his mouth.

"What else would they bury us in, chocolate? Oh wait, you'd probably like that, wouldn't you?" Smart-ass BB was also spitting out dirt so he could talk.

"At least they didn't cremate us, even though it was dumb not to. Next time I die, I would like to be cremated so no one could use my body to figure out my identity."

"Hey guys, ya think my car's okay? Ooh! What about my DSi? And all my games! Do they still sell cigarettes to teens here in the future? What about-" Mello shoved some dirt in Matt's mouth.

"Matt, shut up!"

"Guys...I do believe we have company" Everyone looked at Near, who was staring with eyes the size of dinner plates, from both shock and fear.

In the grave next to L, another head popped up. It was Watari, who shook the dirt off his head. "Well, that was a rather unpleasant experience."

A/N: Hope you liked Chapter 2! lol Watari thinks he's so badass in my story. A little occ, I know, but that makes if funnier! XD


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Too Late?

Near watched in shock as L pulled himself out of the ground and helped Watari out of the dirt. He was going to help B, but he growled at him pulled himself up. After pulling himself up, Mello saw Matt struggling to get up. Normally, he would laugh at him, but he got the sudden urge to help him. He walked over to him, looking at his sad attempt to pull himself up.

"Need some help?" He had no idea why he was helping him.

"No! I can do this myself!" But deep down, Matt wanted Mello to help him. He didn't know why. He had always hated the thought of needing help. But..."Fine. I guess I could use some help..."

Mello grabbed Matt's hand and pulled him out of the ground. They looked at each other, then quickly looked away, not knowing why their faces were burning.

Near started taking a few steps back, holding his toy robot in front of him, getting ready to attack if they tried to eat his brains. "Stay back zombies! I've got a robot and I'm not afraid to use it!"

"Oh, put the stupid toy robot down, Pipsqueak. Or maybe we will eat your brains." B started walking towards him slowly with his arms held out like a zombie's. "Braaaiiiinzzz! Braaaiiiiinzzzz! Must eat Braaaiiiinzzzz!"

Mello didn't like the fact that B of all people was messing with Near, it was HIS job after all, but still, it looked like fun so he decided to join in, walking towards slowly Near with his arms held out, moaning. "Neeeaaaar...Weeee...waaaant...yoooourr...braaaiiiinzzz!"

Near screamed and ran father into the graveyard, and hid behind a tombstone. L just sighed and walked over to Near.

"Near, don't be afraid. We are not zombies. We came back to warn you about something. Please, listen to me-" L was cut off by Near throwing his robot at L's head. He rubbed the sore spot where the robot hit. "Ow That was not necessary, Near. You have to believe me. If you don't, Light Yagami will become impossible to beat."

"I don't believe you! Prove that you're really who you say you are!"

Mello walked over to Near, and showed him his arm, with tiny bite marks on it. "See this? This is where you bit when you first decided to fight back after I put glue on your legos so they all stuck together when you built your little city. You threatened me and I grabbed you in a death lock. You bit me, I let to then gave you a black eye and Roger made me throw away all my chocolate, AND I had to go a whole MONTH without it! But what no one knew, was that you snuck me chocolate every once in a while 'cause you felt bad for me."

"H-how could you possible know that?"

"I told you, I'm Mello. And this is really Matt, L, Watari, and B. "

Near finally gave in. "Fine, I believe you. Now, L, what was so bad that you'd have to come back from the dead to tell me?"

"You cannot let Light Yagami die. If he does, he will be reborn as a Shinigami, then there will be no way to stop him."

"..." Near didn't say anything, nor did he know WHAT to say. "L, I am sorry to say this, but Light Yagami died last night..."

L was shocked, but then he realized something. Light would probably drop his Death Note, hoping someone else would get it, since Light was never one to do all the work himself. "If he is indeed a Shinigami, then he's bound to drop his Death Note. We just have to get it, and then he will not be able to kill anyone."

"Yes, but what about Misa?"

"What about her?"

"Isn't she a Shinigami, too? Shortly after we found Light's body, she jumped off a building. It was not a pretty sight. She must have really loved Light."

This time, L did not know what to say. Even if they found Light's Death Note, there's still a chance they won't find Misa's. There was only one thing to do. "We have to get the Kira Track Force back together so we can split up and search the globe for the Death Notes!"

Everyone looked at L like he was crazy. Matt was the first one to speak up.

"Dude! It will take like, a million years to find them!"

Then it was Near's turn. "Yes, and if he sees that you are alive, then he would kill you again before dropping his Death Note. And even if he doesn't, the chances of him dropping it around here, or us being able to find it is only 1%"

"Actually, Near, it's .999%," L said, showing off his intellect, "but that still means we have a chance, even if it is a small one. We WILL find the Death Notes and we WILL stop Kira once and for all!"

A/N: Hope you enjoy. Personally, I don't think it's as good as the other chapters, but I could be wrong.

=)

Chapter 4 will be up ASAP!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Mission Impossible!

"We WILL the find Death Notes and we WILL stop Kira once and for all!"

Everyone was freaked out by how L was acting. They were all giving him the "Wtf?" look. He never showed this much emotion before.

Watari was proud of L for being so outgoing for a change. "Master L! I must say, you have NEVER acted quite this emotional!"

"You can say that we will find the Death Notes, but that doesn't mean we actually WILL! Face it, we need a large group of people who will do as we say and will give us any Death Notes they find!"

"That's right Mels! We need a lot of people who will search the globe for the Death Notes!" Matt couldn't help but add, "You are so smart Mels! ^_^"

Everyone looked at Mat with a "Wtf?" look. But as soon as they noticed his odd behavior, they were back to talking about how to get the Death Notes.

"I think we should get Light Imagay's Death Note and use him as a ransom to get Misa's!" For once, B may have had a good plan, but there was one problem...

"That will not work. Misa will just kill us to save Light. And the only way she wouldn't, is if she finally came to realize Light was just using her, but in that case, using him as a ransom would be useless." Everyone nodded and agreed with L. There seemed to be no way out of it, except to get both Death Notes around the same time, or at least before one of them noticed the other one's Death Note was picked up. And they had to get the Death Notes fast before Light or Misa found out L was alive or else one of them would just kill him again. Light would probably kill Mello and B, since he killed them originally. Matt would probably be safe since he and Light had never met, nor did Light even know Matt existed. Then, L came up with a plan.

"Matt! I want you to stay away from us!"

"WHAT! THE! HELL?" Matt screamed. "Where the hell did that come from?"

"Matt, please understand. You are the only one of us who Light was not aware of. There is a 98.5% chance that he does not even know you exist, and therefore if he kills me, Near, Watari, B, and/or Mello, then you would be the only one left to stop him"

"No way man! If Matt goes anywhere, so do I!" Everyone looked at the blond, now red-faced boy. "I mean... uh...He IS my best friend and all...My ONLY friend, actually-"

He was cut off by B putting an arm around his shoulders, with a fake sad look on his face. "Oh, c'mon Mello! I thought we were friends!" He did a fake pout, which made Mello just glare at him, then step away causing B to fall.

"If Matt leaves I'm leaving too, and that's final!"

"...Mels..." Matt felt himself tearing up again, then thought to himself, "Wtf? I don't cry! C'mon Matty! BE A MAN!"

"I am sorry Mello, but you must stay with us. If anything, for Matt's sake. If Light or Misa sees him with us, then there's a 83.7% chance they would kill him, too."

"...Fine!"

"Now, as for the rest of us-"

"Wait! Wait, wait! Hold on! Where am I supposed to go?" Matt wasn't going anywhere until he new WHERE to go!

"You shall go back to Wammy's House with Roger"

"No! That old prick is STILL working there? No way, man! He's hated me since Mel and I put that stink bomb in his underwear drawer!"

"Mail Jeevas!" Matt flinched at his real name. "You are going back to Wammy's where it's safe so we don't mess this whole thing up!"

Matt never could say no to L, who yelled at him quite constantly in the past. Those panda eyes always freaked him out. "Fine! I'll go back!..." Then under his breath he called L, "Panda-bitch!"

"As I was saying, we need to go somewhere where Light and Misa would not expect us to see us. I believe I know the perfect place..."

A/N: LOL Poor Matt. He didn't get much screen time in the manga even less in the anime and none at all in the movies & novel! Now he's barely getting any more! Don't worry, folks. He'll be back later! :P


End file.
